


I See Color

by wetalktoomuch



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cranscott, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetalktoomuch/pseuds/wetalktoomuch
Summary: Billy comes back and finds his soulmate.





	I See Color

Jason choked back tears as he and his fellow Rangers carried their lifeless teammate. He clenched his jaw, swallowing the sob that threatened to escape his mouth. The bright colors he had finally gotten to see were fading to a lighter shade.

He didn’t realize they had gotten back to the ship. His head was spinning as they gently laid the boy’s body on the floor. Kimberly was saying something but it sounded far away, he couldn’t hear a word. He remembers hearing the phrase, “Die for you.” Did he say that? Jason would do that, he’d die for any and all of them. He’d die for Billy; if it meant the boy got to _live_.

Suddenly Kim is looking at him expectantly and he realizes what he has to do. What they have to do. They have to at least try to save the world; the fi- _four_ of them. He gives each of his friends a meaningful glance, suddenly feeling closer to them than ever, before jumping at the sudden noise coming from the morphing grid.

It all happens too fast for him.

Zordon is talking and then he disappears and comes back again. Jason furrows his eyebrows at the wall in front of them, hope slowly settling in his gut. Before he has time to get rid of it and scold himself for wishful thinking he hears someone coughing up water. His heart just about implodes as he turns and sees Billy sitting up. The colors around them quickly become the bright colors they used to be and Jason lets the tears fall from his eyes. Billy stands and looks at his team leader, eyes widening in surprise.

 _Color_ , he thinks. He can see color.

“Did I die?” Billy questions, looking around at all the different colors.

“No.”

“Yes.”

“A little,” Zack says to the taller boy.

Billy shakes his head and rushes to Jason, arms wrapping around the boy’s body. He lets out a happy little laugh, a Billy thing. Jason smiles and returns the hug, holding the Blue Ranger tight. “I see color, Jason,” Billy says when Jason finally lets go of the boy. Jason’s jaw drops and he has to swallow back a happy sob. _His soulmate_ , he thinks. Billy can see color too now. Billy can now see red, blue, yellow, pink, and black. Jason’s watery smile causes the other Rangers to smile too.

The Blue Ranger gazes into deep blue eyes, noticing the tears falling down. He smiles reassuringly and wipes the tears away, trying to tell Jason he was fine; he was back.


End file.
